Oh Lord!
by Sparkeliscious
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice, this is alittle bit of Rose's and Dimitri's personal life in my view. All lemon, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, Lucy here, I was bored one day and decided to do a very lemony story, so if your not into that sort of stuff then you don't have to read it but if you do then I hope you enjoy... Prepare your self for some wild... ahhh... stuff hehehe :D  
>Lucy.J<strong>_

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

I was walking back from my shift guarding Christian, after Rose got shot I had taken some time off to make sure she was alright before going back to guarding. I had asked for a reassignment because I knew if Rose and I both guarded Lissa then things would go very badly if we were attacked, so I got assigned to Christian, that way Rose and I could still be together and not endanger Lissa. So as I walk back to our apartment, now that Rose is living with me, I saw a note hanging on the door.

_**Dear Comrade,  
>When you step inside the apartment you are to go straight to the lounge room and there on the coffee table will be another note, read it and follow the instructions.<br>See you soon Comrade,  
>Roza.<strong>_

Oh god, what has she done now? I walked through the front door and into the lounge room. There, where she said it would be was another note.

_**Comrade,  
>By now you have probably found the note on the front door, ok for the instructions, from the lounge room go into the kitchen where there is some things on the bench and another note, on the note you will find more instructions and what you will do with the things.<br>Bye for now,  
>Roza.<strong>_

Oh no, Oh no. Not again. She has done this before and even though it was fun I am too wiped out to do that sort of thing, the only problem was convincing her before something happens that I wouldn't be able to get out of. But anyway I went into the kitchen and on the bench was: chocolate sauce, peanut butter, jelly and sprinkles, hand cuffs and a riding whip. Oh lord help me! What in the world has Roza got planned? I looked at the note and i was blown away with where I was to go next. I grabbed the stuff and went to the to where the next clue was: The Bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom, the first thing my eyes found was Roza's red thong she had put on this morning! Oh lord won't someone save me from this madness I'm about to endure. Taped to the mirror was a note with five words on it.

_**Go to the bedroom, Roza.**_

I followed the notes instructions and went into the bedroom. When I opened the door my eyes basically fell out of my head, Roza was wearing a sexy cowgirl outfit and wow! Did she look smokin' hot or what? She looked up and smiled that man-eater smile she always gives me, she was lounging on the bed with some rope and something that didn't look very friendly. I watched her get off the bed and struts over to me before taking the stuff out of my hands and putting it on the bedside table, she hopped onto the bed, lying on her stomach giving me a full view of her breasts and motioning me over with her finger. I walked hesitantly over to her not quite sure what shes going to do when she pulls me down into a smoldering kiss of passion and lust. I feel her pull me down onto the bed and I just go with it. Soon I realize what a hugh mistake that was when she grabbed the hand cuffs and cuffed me to the bed, she got off the bed and tied my ankles to the bed posts before climbing onto the bed up to my face and kissing me.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

After I kissed him I started to undress him, I unbuttoned his shirt very slowly, he kept pulling on his restraints and a couple of times I had to hold him steady just to get his shirt and pants off, after that he was naked I grabbed the chocolate sauce and opened the lid, his eyes went the size of bowling bowls, I laughed at his expression and went down his body until I came face to face with his very big manhood and I have to tell you that I never thought it would be this big! I tipped the bottle on its side and let the sauce dribble out the end and onto his large member. I looked up at his face and his eyes were shut as tightly as they would go and he's biting his lip trying not to moan I guess.

"Dimitri, baby, its alright if you moan, I don't mind. I like it and I would love it even more if you screamed." He moaned really loudly as I opened the bag of sprinkles and put them all over his dick. I bent my head and and started to lick the yummy food off his shaft and tip, it started to taste a bit salty so I looked up at his face and its like he was trying not to move but eventually he started to buck against my mouth, so I reached out to stop him as well as climb back up his body and kiss him fully on the lips so he could taste the concoction that I had made. He sighed and moan as I went back down to his manhood and cleaned him up. I got the jelly next and and I put my hand in it and rubbed it all over his dick and massaged it into his dick and around it too. He grunted and bucked against my mouth as I took him all the way in and bit his shaft softly, I then started to suck him and he cummed for the 2nd time tonight and this was only just the beginning.

_**Dimitri's P.O.V**_

"Roza you're not playing fair, you know our rule when it comes to the bedroom." I told her, I knew that if I talked dirty to her, her control will slip giving me the upper hand. Well I have been known to be wrong before...

"Oh but Dimitri, I like being in control its so..." Omg! This is so not good! I continued to tease her by moving my hips around her pussy and talking dirty to her and like I was hoping she caved and untied only my legs, at least I got this far the first thing I was gonna do when she untied my hands was- **святое дерьмо**(holy shit)! She sat down on my manhood and it slid into her hot, throbbing pussy, stars exploded behind my eyelids and I cummed, again. I pushed my hips up against her just as she thrusted against mine, she moaned and started moving her hips in a slow circle and my needy cock followed like a little lost puppy. I pulled back and she frowned, well that was 'til I smashed my dick into her and she screamed as she came. She slumped forward and undid the hand cuffs just for me to flip us over and slam back into her, she screamed and bucked against me. I plowed through her like a farmer with his land, I was trying to find my release as I knew we were getting close and a few more skillfully, powerful thrusts hitting her G-spot every time and we fall over the edge together. We lay there together, still entangled, as one and breathing hard, eventually we fell asleep.

_**Rose's P.O.V**_

When I woke up I remembered that I had to go to the clinic for a check up ugh! I found out something that should never happen to two Dhampire's, but I guess being shadow-kissed and Dimitri being turned back from being strogoi could change his DNA enough for this.

I walked home, lots of things running through my mind, when I opened the door Dimitri was there waiting for me and I just started to cry.

"Roza, whats the matter? I thought you went to the clinic?" He asked sounding worried,

"I did go to the clinic, but you have to know that I love you and would never cheat on you." I told him as we went and sat down on the couch.

"Roza, whats wrong?" I sighed and looked up at him,

"I-I-I'm p-pregnant"

_**Hey I hope you all enjoyed the story, I know some of my friend will really love it cause their just as wrong in the head as I am :P Please review and fave it means alot to me!**_

_**Lucy.J Ozera**_


	2. THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

_**Hi everyone!**_

As most of you all know, I haven't been updating lately... Well to tell you the truth, I'm not. I have been so busy lately with my training, school and well a lot of family issues to be able to just sit down and write. I want to write them but I have lost interest in some and I have decided to put almost all up for adoption! Ok, there is only one problem with that thing though... I don't know what to do with the stories after someone wants to adopt it! So if anyone knows what to do and if they want to adopt one of my stories please give me a message!

... Anyway... the stories up for adoption are: What the hell!, Twist my hips and Me and my new world. So until next time I update...

Sparkeliscious.


End file.
